callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
U.S. Navy SEALs
The''' [[wikipedia:United States Navy SEALs|'''U.S. Navy's Sea, Air and Land]] Teams (commonly known as Navy SEALs '''or '''SEALs) are the special operations branch of the United States Navy. They are mentioned in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and are seen during campaign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Navy SEALs have also been seen during the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 reveal trailer. They are also a playable faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare SEAL Team Six is mentioned in the level "Shock and Awe", where they assisted the NEST team in the failed attempt trying to disarm Al-Asad's nuclear device when Jackson and their team went to the LZ. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Navy SEALs make at least one appearance in the campaign of Modern Warfare 2, in the level "Of Their Own Accord", where they can be seen fast-roping down to the Dept of Commerce, and later taking off from the Department of Commerce in a Little Bird helicopter. During the attack on the Russian forces around the World War II Memorial, the helicopters carrying the SEALs are shot down. Members of this unit also appeared in the levels "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" (the SEALs' motto) and "The Gulag" as a part of Task Force 141. Multiplayer In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Navy SEALs is also a playable faction in two multiplayer maps. They are the least used faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. The only time the player hears a SEAL yell is when a grenade is nearby. Their character models wear both British and American flags, most likely because some of the SEAL models borrow from Task Force 141 deep-dive uniforms from the single-player campaign.They wear distinctive tactical black uniforms and are easy to spot on both maps. Because of their tactical black gear, single player missions involving in being behind enemy lines, and silent voices, they seem to have a black operations style in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The announcer for the SEALs is Curtis Jackson, better known as "50 Cent", a popular American rapper/actor who did both multiplayer and singleplayer voice-overs for the game. Multiplayer Maps Karachi-prev.jpg|Karachi Sub Base.jpg|Sub Base Special Ops The player also plays as a Navy SEAL in three Special Ops missions: Breach & Clear, Wetwork, and Armor Piercing. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 A US Navy SEAL team assists Frost and Sandman in taking down a Russian attack submarine in New York Harbor during "Hunter Killer". Known U.S Navy SEALs Members ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *Robot *Zach *Worm *Peasant ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *SEAL Leader Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 *ACR *SCAR-H *M16A4 Submachine Guns *MP5K *MP5 Light Machine Guns *M240 Shotguns *M1014 Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *Barrett .50cal Handguns *M9 *USP .45 Launchers *M203 *AT4 Multiplayer Quotes *''"Take 'em down!"'' -Once a Multiplayer Match begins. *''"UAV online."'' -When a UAV Recon is called in. *''"Heads up, enemy UAV spotted!"'' -When an enemy UAV is in the air. *''“Counter-UAV up, they're blind!"'' -When friendly Counter UAV is up. *''“Enemy AC-130 above!"'' -When an enemy AC-130 is in the air. *''“Tango down."'' -Killed an enemy. *''“Target Neutralized."'' - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *''“Popping Smoke."'' - When throwing smoke. *''“Frag out!"'' -When throwing a fragmentation grenade. *''“Grenade!"'' - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *''“Throwing a flashbang!"'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''“Flash out."'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''“Tossin' stun grenade."'' - After throwing a stun. *''“Planting Claymore."'' - After planting a Claymore. *''“Throwing C4."'' - After throwing/planting C4 *''“Changing mag."'' - Reloading. *''"Cover me, Im reloading." - Reloading. *“Reloading."'' - Reloading. *''“Mission failed, we'll get 'em next time SEALs."'' - When SEALs lose a match. *''“Suck it up, the war's not over. - When SEALs lose a match. *“Mission failed, hit them harder next time."'' - When SEALs lose a match. *''“Your work is appreciated, well done."'' - When SEALs win a match. *''“Good job SEALs, mission accomplished."'' - When SEALs win a match. *''“We've been EMP'd, electronics are down!"'' - SEALs enemy EMP announcement. *''“EMP up! Their electronics are offline!"'' - SEALs friendly EMP announcement. *''“It's a draw. Stand down."'' - SEALs match draw announcement. *''“Tactical Nuke ready for launch."'' - When the player has obtained a nuke. *''“Tactical Nuke incoming, we're done!"'' - When the enemy has launched a nuke. *''“Tactical Nuke incoming!"'' - When a friendly nuke is inbound. Gallery Navy SEAL MW2.jpg|A Navy SEAL in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". Seal_Zodiac_MW3.png|Sandman (front) and Frost(driver) on a Zodiac that was placed by the SEALS to help in their escape, in Modern Warfare 3. Navy Seals and The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday Concept Art.jpg|A concept art of the Navy SEALs in the Modern Warfare 2 artbook. U.S Navy SEALs Mw3.jpg|SEALs in "Hunter Killer". Mw3 US NavySeals2 (1).jpg Trivia *Rapper/Actor Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson provides the voice acting for the Navy SEALs' multiplayer announcer. *Despite being an American special operations unit, in multiplayer some of the Navy SEALs wear British flag patches. This is due to the Navy SEALs character models being borrowed from Task Force 141 scuba divers in the missions "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" & "The Gulag", who are of both American and British nationality. There is also a small chance that the character model for John "Soap" MacTavish can be used in multiplayer. * The SEALs in multiplayer mode are relatively quiet, whispering lines in a southern accent, never shouting at all, unless they or any enemy players throw a grenade. * Though the Navy SEALs are playable in multiplayer, they are not controllable in the singleplayer campaign. They were originally going to be playable in the campaign, which inspired the mission The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday. * The Navy SEALs multiplayer faction only appears in 2 maps, making it the least used faction in-game. There have been questions about why they are a faction in the multiplayer map, Karachi, and the reason being is because Karachi is a map based on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's single player mission, Shock and Awe, where SEAL Team Six is mentioned trying to disarm the nuclear bomb. It can be seen next to the SEALs spawn that they came to Karachi on zodiacs and a submarine and ported on the edge of the city. Evidence of Karachi being nuked can be seen around the map, as the map is very dilapidated, run-down, and dirty looking. * The full Navy SEALs victory music is also heard during the boat chase in "Endgame". * When the Rangers meet the SEALs on top of the roof in "Of Their Own Accord", the SEALs are wearing the same type of uniform as the Rangers, as opposed to their wetsuits. * The SEALs riot shield character model is the same as that of the Shadow Company's. *The SEALs seem to be the only faction to say, "We're done!" when an enemy nuke is activated. *The Navy SEALs multiplayer announcer appears to be the calmest from all factions. *When playing the German version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if the player picks up the bomb in any bomb-objective mode, the announcer will say it in English. This is possibly just a file mistake. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions